seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 32
Chrono hunched over clutching his head. "So he's finally shown himself. We don't have anymore time to waste!" SwizZz looked over to Chrono with curiosity. "It's Quin isn't it?" "Yeah. It's him. He's somewhere on this island that's for sure." Chrono glanced down to Kent and Tack and gritted his teeth. "I can't stand waiting on these idiots!" Chrono stood up and placed his hands forward. "Time.... SKIP!!" But nothing happened. "Ugh!! Hades! Go find Artemis NOW!!" Hades fell from his seat. "Wait what? Why?" "Will you just listen to me for once in your damn life? That's all I'm asking for right now. Just go!!" "Why wait?" Quin held Artemis and Lok by the necks. The two were dead, with large spears through their hearts. Hades saw Artemis, and fell down. "Ar...Artemis... Sis... N...no..." "Oh? I killed them?" The two were surrounded by a time portal, and they were alive, but in stasis. "Shame. Not the point of why I came. I only came to warn you." "Of what?" "Easy. Me." Chrono's eyes flashed bright red. "Mess with my powers. I'm okay with... Hurt these fools... I'm still fine with that... But killing my baby sister? That's a line I don't like to have crossed." Time portals erupted to life all around them, tearing apart reality. "This world.. This universe. Can only have one Time Keeper.. AND THATS ME!!" Chrono opened his hand, creating a time bomb. Quin stood still, unnerved by the development. "I see you've gotten a tighter grasp on the time vortex than I thought....but it's not enough. All you've managed to do was-" "Was piss you off!!" Chrono finished. He pulled his arm back and shot the bomb between the group. As it exploded, the group stood up, wiping the sand off their bodies. "Time Skip: One Week." Quin looked past Chrono. "You honestly believe that your friends can help you?" "They're not my friends... Just pawns in this game." "Hmmph... You were right. You were an asshole when you were younger. If you bothered to listen..." Quin has a time vortex thrown at him. Quin slaps it aside and looks back to Chrono. "Damn it Chrono! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND EVERYONE ELSE!" "Why do I have a hard time believing you? Oh maybe because you killed my sister. Maybe because you stole my powers. Maybe because YOU WON'T STAY DEAD!!" "MAYBE IF I DON'T HELP, I'LL DO A WHOLE LOT MORE!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" "CHRONO... okay... Let me explain. I'm Quin, yes... But I'm not him. Let's say... I'm a different him. Look, I'm still dead. In one month... I will be revived. Is is inevitable. To stop it is to stop time. But you can be ready. I... Am mearly a possible result." "Yeah, and you're one hell of a result. Murdering my sister." "Look... I messed up. I'm... I'm not here going to be here for long. I had to stop them quick. Chrono, please listen." A portal opens and an older Chrono comes through. "Listen to him. Trust me." "Why should I?! He's the enemy! HE KILLED ARTEMIS!" "And he revived Artemis. Not you, not me, him. Just pay attention." "Why the hell should I listen to you?!" "I'm you. That's why you should listen to me!" The older Chrono sat down. "Now. Knowing that I'm sitting here before you, should give you ease. Think about it. If you died here, I wouldn't be here." Chrono stared at Quin. "Okay. I'm listening. Say anything to piss me off and I'll kill you on the spot." Quin took a deep breath. "Okay. Yes I'm Quin. I'm just Quin from from another timeline...ish. It's the same timeline, it's just whatever choice you make affects how it'll turn out. As I said before freezing time is the only possible solution." "But freezing time is a problem. I can't use my powers because of you." "Indeed. I can stop him... But for 3 months. Then... TimeScape. That's when I die, and you are at your most powerful. You can't advance however..." "Yeah, I know. Let me guess... You?" "Indeed. I am not nice." "What's with you?" "Well... I am doing everything for one reason. Remember this." Quin whisperes three words into Chrono's ear. "Only say it when you confront me." Chrono grinned. "I intend to." Quin looked past Chrono. "Your 'pawns' will be useful as well. Make sure that they survive." "Yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Until then, what should I do with them?" "Take them home. This time line is special. For some odd reason. Maybe because you did it three times?! I forgot... What was with the first time?" "I just wanted to see what would happen if those two were to kill each other." Chrono shrugged. "I gotta say it was fun to watch." "Wait... How did you know about Tack?" "Well..." -What happened- Chrono is drunk, and is holding a book. "Okay... Who should I have fight next?! Gol D. Roger V.S Satay Nix was awesome. Now... I know! That Ass Kent Newgate V.S Marshall D. Tack! That should be excellent! HAHAHAHH... OH shit... I have to barf!" - "I have reasons. Besides I'm the Time Keeper. Or at least supposed to be. So of course I have to know everyone who exists, who did exist, and who will exist." "Did you know Gowther?" "..." "Or Fiona?" "..." "Or Bak?" "..." "Or even Phione?" "..." "Wow... Those are my elite soldiers." "Gowther exists in the history books. The others I have no records of." Chrono looked down at his trembling hands. "I feel like I'm losing my grip on time." "Well..." Quin taps Chrono on the head. "Fixed." Chrono looks down at his hands, then back up at Quin. "Don't think we're friends. Don't think we're allies. You're just a piece of the game. The bishop on my side, and the king on the other. And I intend to dethrone you and claim my rightful position as the True Time Keeper." "Okay." Quin grabs a Berri and throws it at older Chrono. "You win. I though he'd call me Rook." The younger Chrono stared at Quin with disbelief. "How the hell do you expect to win a bet on what I say with my future self?" "Well, I had to guess." The older Chrono shrugs. "Besides, from how I remembered it, Hades and Zozo died, instead of Artemis and Lok." Chrono took a deep breath. A vein started to puls in his head. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with either of you. And I don't wanna find out. Fuck you both, I'm going home!" "Well fuck you too me." Older Chrono opened a portal, and jumped in. Quin gave a peace sign and jumped in after older Chrono. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc